Naked With You
by Moment For Life
Summary: The Renault scene in more depth. Just a throwback to how amazing this scene is. Higher rating for obvious reasons.


**Naked With You.**

"What do we have here, huh?"

Rose glanced up in the direction that Jack was indicating, his hand was clasped in hers but her body was shaking from the amazing kiss which he had just instigated in the boiler room. She had never experienced anything quite that passionate in her entire life and it had ignited something in her belly. Across the cargo hold, a shiny new Renault sat amid the many boxes and crates that scattered the bottom of the great ship.  
Jack was fascinated by his discovery and he dropped her hand, moving across the hold to inspect the great automobile. Rose was amused by his curiosity and she pondered whether or not he was able to drive. It was the small things such as that, she realised, she didn't know about him.  
Rose wiped the sweat from her brow as she followed Jack to the car, ripping herself away from her reverie. She stepped up to Jack, who was still gawking marvellously at the automobile. She raised her eyebrows with amusement at his childlike curiosity over such a thing.

Rose cleared her throat expectantly. It broke Jack's concentration. He glanced at her eyebrow raised toward the door and he realised that this was a game. He broke out into a boyish grin. Taking the hint, he opened the back door for her, waving his hand in presentation. Taking his hand, she lifted herself inside the vehicle, just as she did on a daily basis whilst out and about with her family.

"Why, thank you," she snottily faked her arrogance.

Glancing up, Rose noticed the small vase attached to the upper corner. It contained two single red roses. She smiled, it was just lovely. Playing along, Jack climbed into the front, seating himself behind the wheel. He honked the horn twice before, raising his nose into the air. He heard Rose's quiet giggle from behind him and felt her close presence.

"Where to, miss?" he asked with mock-snobbery.

Grinning with mischief, Rose pushed down the glass that separated her from Jack and leant through the opening. Her arms came up out of the shadows to rest upon his shoulders before snaking underneath his own arms. Her face rested right beside his, her lips were against his ear. "To the stars," she whispered.

Chills travelled up his spine, from both the sensation of her lips on his ear so close to hers and his heart started to accelerate in his chest. No one had ever affected him this way. The words she spoke meant so much and before he knew it, she tightened her grip on his body and hoisted him into the back seat to sit beside her. He used his legs to propel himself and landed beside her on the plush leather seat. Leaning forward, he closed the glass which she had opened and settled himself next to Rose.

They sat like that for several moments, both speechless as they studied one another, both wondering what the other was thinking with pounding hearts and curious eyes. Compared to the outside of the cargo hold, inside was stifling but they didn't notice.

She grasped his coat with her left hand with such a force, pulling him to her. His right hand fell over her shoulder, curling the ends of her hair with his fingers and then she released his coat, entwining their fingers. Her eyes went from his lips, across his face and then up to join his intense gaze upon her.

"Are you nervous?" he asked gently, his voice was hoarse.

"No," she answered honestly as she took one of his fingers in her mouth. She took each one, kissing them gently but so firmly. She thought she heard Jack gasp with anticipation as she let it go, kissing the tip slightly, before moving on to the next. She continued, playing with each one in the same manner as Jack waited patiently. He had true artists hands, so gentle and yet roughened by his work. She had never felt anything like them in her life. She heard his breathing become shallow, low and laboured. She knew in that moment that he was nervous. She had no doubt in her mind that he would have been with others, but at this moment, that didn't matter because she knew that they were both to experience something which they had never before. A young woman's virginity was supposed to remain intact until marriage, but she was about to give herself to a man she had known barely three days. It was so unthinkable; so forbidden and yet so right.

She wanted Jack to make love to her. She wanted him to make love to her like it would be the only chance they would ever have, for it could be. She wanted him to make her body ache with desire, the way he made her heart ache with love. She knew that although his eyes were glazed with arousal, that he would also understand if she told him to stop, and that was the most beautiful thing.

Put your hands on me, Jack," she whispered.

He gazed at her momentarily, his eyes searching her face, asking if she was sure. His body had never trembled as much from the nerves, excitement and budding feelings which had steadily grown stronger. He knew that this exchange would ensure he would fall in love with her. He had suspected that he would be her first and that made his heart swell with such love.

She guided his hand to her left breast, he followed it gingerly as he felt it through the material of her dress. Seeing her undress before him just an hour or so before had aroused him slightly, keeping such a professional stature when he was used to not been romantically involved with any of his subjects had been the most difficult thing. It had taken all his control not to put down his drawing pad, go over to where she lay, naked and put his hands all over her but, he knew that he would have to tread carefully with her, not just because of her lack of experience but because of his own feelings, too.

He crushed his mouth to hers, not able to take been apart from her any longer. The urge to keep kissing her in the boiler room had been a struggle but now, he was aching to be with her. Both of his hands were on her breasts and they slid down in the seat, with his weight atop her. It was painful, but at the same time, arousing. She widened her legs beneath him, allowing him to settle in the small berth as the desire raced through her body, originating in her most intimate area and spreading outwardly.

She tilted her head back, allowing him to trace her jawline with his tongue, his hands roaming every inch of her body. As his hands drifted lower, she squirmed impatiently against his erection, and suddenly, his artists' hands were drifting up her dress, contacting her bare skin beneath the material. She had removed her corset. He slowly lifted the hem of her dress over her legs, tracing the curves of her legs. Her nerve endings were on fire, every single one in her body. He pulled back long enough to catch her eyes, she squirmed beneath him, cheeks flushed with her desire for him. He needed to kiss her again, to be close to her and to never let her go. Her hands were in his hair, twisting and pulling at it so gently as his lips found hers again.

"Jack-'' she whispered against his lips as he traced a finger down the side of her cheeks.

He knew he had to get her out of her layers of clothing, and fast. His trembling fingers found the back of her dress and they clumsily unbuttoned them one by one until she was able to slip it down and free her upper body from the garment. No longer taking their time, their clothes were quickly removed, even with shaking and fumbling hands. Finally, they lay naked together, their hot bodies pressed together and throbbing together.

"You're so beautiful.'' Jack whispered through his desire-induced haze. Everything suddenly seemed surreal as their naked bodies were clenched against each other. He couldn't remember a time he had felt like this before. He was so content, aroused and yet he could feel the love between them though no words of the sort had been uttered. Rose was more than he'd ever allowed himself to imagine. But here she was, her heart and body open before him, offering him everything she had to give-not just her body, but her love.

His mind was brought sharply back to reality with the feel of her hips against his. She shuffled beneath him and it was then he realised that she had never seen a man naked before, let alone pressed against her. She explored it experimentally, getting used to the feel and sight of it. His eyes watched hers, glazed over with such fire and love that he could have burst right then and there. Jack positioned himself against her, ensuring that his eyes didn't leave hers at all. She breathed roughly, anticipating-but he stopped, his blue gaze meeting her own, and once again, his eyes asked her that question. In response, she tightened her legs around his hips.

Jack swallowed hard, resisting the urge to just push his way inside her body. "This may hurt, Rose," he warned her. He had never taken a virgin before. In that moment, she knew that Jack was aware that he would be her first and her stomach fluttered with such butterflies.

''Make love to me.'' She whimpered in almost a whisper. Her eyes alternated between his intense stare and his lips which had already made her feel like the only woman in the world.

''Are you sure?''

She nodded slightly, telling him she was ready. He took a deep breath as he moved upright and suddenly he was enveloped. Her brow crinkled with pain. He became still, waiting for her to respond. Her nails dug into his arms. But then, Rose opened her eyes, the pain subsiding.

"Don't stop," she whispered breathlessly. "Make love to me, Jack."

He kept the pace slow at first, getting the feel of her body, as he allowed her to do the same. Is this what it felt like to be in love? He kissed her face, her brows, her cheekbones and down to her neck as he cherished everything about her. He needed her to know how he felt, that he wanted her. As she started squirming, he steadily built up the pace, and before too long, he was slamming into her body with feverish passion. Her legs locked around, his back, drawing him in, and she matched each of his thrusts with her own. Their senses were clouded by only each other. Hands explored and tongues touched as they built up the passion.

Rose opened her eyes, looking up into Jack's intent and feverish face. She brought her arms up, wrapping him tightly into her arms as he continued to love her hard. She rubbed her arms up and down his back, as she felt his hands on her breast and stomach. He showered her face with such frenzied kisses that she struggled to breathe. The fire in her stomach seemed to take over her entire body and then sparkle with a million butterflies. She felt a build-up of something and then suddenly-

"Jack!" she whispered, with every ounce of her breath she was capable of finding.

Her palm flew up and hit the back of the car window, smearing the moisture there, as her other hand dug into the flesh on the back of Jack's neck.

Jack's body began to spasm as well as he clung onto her for dear life as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. He locked tightly to her body, emptying himself and feeling the life drain from him. A moment later, her hand slid down from the window, resting with the other one on the back of his neck. It was cool against his sweaty body. They held each other like that for a few seconds, gaining their bearings, the comedown from their pleasure and the pure awe of how they could make the other feel. Their bodies shook violently.

"You're trembling," Rose wiped the traces of sweat from his face.

"I'll be all right," he assured her breathlessly, his voice trembling. He leant forward to kiss her sweetly just once as he continued to catch his own breath. Silently, Jack turned his head, resting it gently against the softness of her breast.

To experience that sort of pleasure with this person whom Rose knew she had fallen in love with was something she never wanted to end. The feel of his weight above her was wonderful. She closed her eyes, feeling how they stuck together. In that moment, she realised that she was going to leave Cal, to get off the Titanic with Jack Dawson and live her life with him. She had never felt so beautifully exposed and alive as she did in that moment laying naked with him.


End file.
